


Home

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [40]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Home

Timeline: After the season  
Challenge: Home (number 40)

* * *

Jack looked at his watch, noticing the time, before calling to his partner. “Hey, Ally, I’m headed for home! See ya later!” With a wave from Ally and Piggy, he made his way to the employee parking lot. As he started to unlock the door of his pickup, he fondly traced the scratch in the red paint on the door. With a chuckle to himself, he climbed in, turned the ignition, and backed out.

* * *

A little ways out of town, he turned onto a gravel path leading to his home. It was the same neglected house that he had found as a child, and shared with Z. During his time at SPD, he had put away a great deal of his paycheck every week, and used his Ranger status to track down the present owners of the house, and purchase it for himself. All things considered, he got a great deal for the 3-story building and the 8 acres it sat on. 

He parked the truck, and cut the power to the engine, listening to the old girl grumble as she cooled down. He got out, and took a look around, admiring the scenery as he always did. A surge of pride filled him…after leaving SPD, he had started to bunk down at the house, repairing it as best he could. When it became apparent that a vehicle designed for hauling would be needed, he asked around at work. Turned out an employee of Mr. Samuels had a truck for sale, and offered it to Jack. 

Two weeks after the final battle, he swung by SPD and picked up Z when she clocked out, having her close her eyes halfway through town. The look on her face was priceless when gently removed her hands, and she saw their new home for the first time. 

On the anniversary of the Defeat Of the Troobian Empire (as the reporters called it), he and Z were married in the side yard of their home, amid their friends and family. 

Jack climbed the stairs to the front door, passing the wooden swing and the doll laying it without a second glance. He opened the door, stepping sideways to let Deogee, their mixed-breed mutt, outside. Closing the door, he grinned at the cry echoing down the hall. 

“Daddy!! You’re home!” Monica squealed as he caught her, tossing her into the air before catching her and settling her on his hip. 

“Yeah baby, I’m home. Where’s Mommy at?” he asked, already suspecting the answer. The toddler gave him a look, before sighing and pointing down the hall. She squirmed for a moment, and he set her down, grinning as she toddled off again. 

“Z?” he called, making his way down the hall. She was home on medical leave from SPD, and he tended to worry about her. A ‘mother hen’ she teased, but he knew she didn’t mind the extra attention. He peered in their bedroom, and stopped, leaning against the doorway. He watched her for a moment before kicking off his boots and making his way to their bed, crawling up the mattress from the bottom to reach her. He cuddled up closer, watching her sleep for a while. 

Jack could tell the moment that Z started to wake up, scrunching her face for a moment before stretching. Her beautiful eyes opened, focusing on him as she smiled at him. 

“Hey. When did you get home?” she asked, struggling to sit up. He helped her, answering. 

“Just a little bit ago. Monica is in the den, playing dolls, and Deogee is outside. I think our rabbit problem is back,” he joked before wiggling a bit down the bed. He rested his forehead on her stomach, dropping a light kiss on the shirt. “Hey there little guy, Daddy’s home. You been bugging Mom again?” he asked, resting a hand on the taunt flesh. A small foot kicked the pressure, and Z grumbled, shifting a bit. “I thought so,” he replied as he gently rubbed the mound. He made his way back up, resting against the headboard as Z tried her best to curl up around him. He gently scratched her back as she continued to doze. 

It was good to be home.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Okay guys, that’s the end. Wow. 40 chapters, and have I put them through the wringer a time or two or what? 

I just wanted to extend a HUGE thank you to Blanks, Psycho Tangerine and alcdolera for sticking with me and reviewing every chapter. I don’t think I would EVER have gotten this far without your support. 

Another thank you goes to mony19, Islandgurlie12, and IAmTheBoss for helping get me started with your reviews. Dunno where you went, but thanks for the reviews! 

And finally, thanks to Ryleh, Colleen, DuCaine95 and Sergeant Scarlett for your reviews!


End file.
